A New Beginning
by The Feisty Rogue
Summary: Lily and James run, instead of waiting the Dark Lord out.


_For Ami, the recipient of my first ever Gift Giving Extravaganza fic._

 **A New Beginning**

* * *

"This is fucking crazy!" James yelled. The words were barely discernible against the roar of air that whipped past them.

"You know what's fucking crazy? Waiting around in a house everyone knows we own for an evil maniac to hunt us down and murder our baby, that's what's fucking crazy!"

Lily's hair was blowing wildly into her eyes, and she scraped it back into a ponytail, growling at the rogue strand that escaped her grip.

"Hold on!" James hollered, and one of his arms twisted back to grab at her waist.

She rolled her eyes, and clutched at his hips. "We're on a broom made for two. It's designed specifically not to let me fall off."

She could feel the rumble of James' response, likely slandering the reliability of any broom not designed for Quidditch, but it was lost to the wind.

Still, she leaned closer, pressing her forehead against his back, right between his shoulder blades, and held him tighter. After all, she had more than herself to think about now.

"It'll be alright, darling," she murmured, and stared at her belly. Her slight bump was unnoticeable through the baggy sweater she wore, but she knew it was rounder than it had ever been before – knew that there was a tiny nugget of life living inside her, one that she would give her life to protect.

The crash of thunder startled her from her musings. The sky had grown dark during their flight, the wild wind giving way the beginnings of a storm. James was flying close to the ground, and had obviously anticipated this, as the two of them were shielded by a thin protective film that was impervious to the lashings of rain that pounded against it.

"Nearly there!"

Lily shivered and hoped he was right. They were almost flying blind in the dark – exactly as they'd planned it. Only Lily's charmed compass knew the way to their safe house, and it was safely secured to the front of the broom.

A flash of lightning made them both flinch, followed abruptly by booming thunder so loud she clenched her teeth against the noise. Sheet lightning lit up the sky, and for a brief moment a white cottage was outlined by a backdrop of trees, nestled at the base of the hill they were navigating. A wild laugh escaped Lily. They were so close.

James slowed, and finally pulled them up short just a few paces before the entrance to the cottage. In the darkness she could barely make out the vines that curled their way across the whitewashed brick, and the porch that sheltered the door. Lily jumped off the broom, and James right behind her. In the end, it didn't matter what the cottage looked like. What mattered was that it was safe.

Lily grinned at James in delight, and took his hand. The spell keeping the rain off their backs flickered away, disrupted by their movement, and they both flinched at the freezing lashes of water. They dashed for the door and burst into the cottage, bedraggled despite the short amount of time they'd been caught in the storm.

James kissed her, quickly, and Lily laughed against him. "We're here. We made it!" she said, and couldn't believe how relieved she was.

"Just about," James said, as he grinned. He shook his head like a dog, spraying her with the water that had been trapped in his messy curls.

"You little shit!" Lily exclaimed, and with a flick of her wand, drenched him in bubbles. He spluttered around a mouthful of them, eyes shining with glee.

"Go shower, and I'll put on the tea," she said, waving her wand threateningly in his direction.

"Sir, yes sir!" he barked, and disappeared up the stairs.

Lily snorted to herself and set about casting enough self-cleaning charms that she was dry and comfortable. Then, with a swish of her wand, she set the house to cleaning itself, logs floating into the fire, which promptly began crackling away. There was a clatter of pots and pans from the kitchen, and Lily winced. She never could quite get kettles to gracefully settle upon the stove.

When James came back down the stairs a few minutes later, Lily was curled into the corner of the only sofa in their lounge, a pot of tea upon the table, and a hand curved around her stomach. James came to kneel before her, settling his hand upon hers.

"Hello pup," he murmured. "I hope you're growing big and strong."

Lily smiled fondly at him, and rand a hand through his now dry hair. "Of course he is. He's ours."

"Still so sure he's a boy?" James whispered. He climbed onto the sofa, and rested his head in her lap, nose brushing her belly like he somehow merge with her and join their unborn child, just to get closer to the both of them.

"He kicks like one. And only a son of yours could cause as much trouble as he has without even being born yet."

James glanced up at her sharply. "I don't regret a single thing."

Lily scoffed. "Neither do I. I'm only saying he's a mischief maker – has to be, with our genes."

Relaxing, James laughed. "He'll be trouble through and through, especially if Sirius has a single hand in raising him."

"Have you let him know we're safe?"

James nodded, and she could feel the movement against her. "Yeah. He'll let the others know. He's still pissed we chose McGonagall for Secret Keeper."

"He'll get over it."

They stayed like that until Lily found herself drifting off. "Come on, up," she said, patting James' cheek. He grumbled but rolled to his feet. Then he leaned forward, and swept her up into his arms.

Lily shrieked. "Put me down at once!"

"Shan't," James replied, smirking at her. He held her in a bridal carry, and managed to negotiate the stairs, only bumping her head on the door frame a single time.

"Thresholds," he announced. "I looked them up after I did it wrong after our wedding."

Lily was deposited on their bed, and couldn't even find it within herself to tease him. Instead, she pulled him down to her, and curled up close. She hummed a little with contentment, and perhaps she'd imagined it, but she could almost feel the baby hum back.

"Love you, Lils," James whispered into the nape of her neck.

Lily closed her eyes, and allowed herself to fall asleep, a smile on her lips.

* * *

 _Word Count: 1091_

 _GGE Prompts:_ _James/Lily,_ _"You little shit.",_ _Thunder and Lightning,_ _Safe House,_ _Fire Place,_ _Tea_

 _Insane House Challenge 13. James Potter_

 _365 Prompts Challenge 118. Era - Marauders_

 _Bath Bombs 14. Flying High - Write your story set on a broomstick or upon a thestral._

 _Stickers - Transportation - Hogwarts Express - Write about a long journey across the country_

 _Writing Club_

 _Character Appreciation 7. Protecting a Child (Bonus points for Lily)_

 _Days of the Month - Kiss a Ginger Day: Write about Lily Evans in a romantic relationship_


End file.
